Harmonia de opostos
by Magalud
Summary: Severus Snape vive um amor improvável, inesperado, inimaginável. Companheira da fic "Vestígios de Ontem", escrita para o aniversário de 50 anos bem vividos de Snape
1. Chapter 1

Nome da fic: Harmonia de opostos  
Autor: Magalud  
Censura: 12 anos, PG  
Gênero: Drama, Romance, Het  
Par: Severus/Luna  
Palavras: 8,202, segundo o Word  
Spoilers: AU porque Severus está vivo. Mas tem referências de canon  
Avisos ou Alertas: OOC!Severus  
Resumo: Severus Snape vive um amor improvável, inesperado, inimaginável  
Notas: Companheira da fic "Vestígios de Ontem", escrita para o aniversário de 50 anos bem vividos de Snape  
Agradecimentos: Cris, como sempre  
Disclaimer: Todos os nomes e personagens que você consegue reconhecer são de JKR, os outros são meus.

**Harmonia de opostos**

Já tinham se passado três anos desde a derrota de Voldemort quando todo o pesadelo voltou à tona. Harry Potter, recém-formado Auror, parecia alarmado quando pediu uma reunião extraordinária da Ordem da Fênix em Hogwarts. O retrato de Albus Dumbledore também foi convidado.

— Amigos — disse o jovem Auror —, o caso parece grave. Opositores do falecido Voldemort estão virando alvos de agressores desconhecidos. Eu já fui alvo, bem como Ron e Hermione.

— Você suspeita de algum grupo? — indagou a diretora Minerva McGonagall.

— Não sei se existe algo tão organizado como um grupo, por assim dizer. Mas há os que não se conformaram com a derrota de Voldemort. Eles podem estar se organizando.

Arthur Weasley sugeriu:

— Seria bom cortarmos esse mal pela raiz. Harry pode ter razão: e se eles estiverem se organizando?

— Incrível que ainda tenham sobrado seguidores, depois da derrota que sofreram.

Severus Snape, restituído como Mestre de Poções, lembrou:

— O Lord das Trevas não gostava que a identidade de seus seguidores fosse conhecida, até entre nós mesmos. Eu não descartaria totalmente a existência de uma espécie de célula adormecida.

— E por que só atacar agora?

— Talvez só agora tenham conseguido algum tipo de estrutura ou logística. De qualquer forma, o aviso de Potter tem mérito. Devemos ficar atentos e vigilantes.

— Como Moody sempre nos disse — lembrou Harry. — Vigilância constante.

Foi um bom conselho, mas não impediu uma tragédia: o sumiço de Luna Lovegood e Neville Longbottom. Ambos estavam juntos numa pesquisa de campo na Floresta de Dean e não voltaram. Um bilhete de resgate foi entregue diretamente ao ministro Kimgsley Shacklebolt por uma coruja que não pôde ser rastreada. Ao menos era a alegação do Ministério.

— Humpf — fez Snape. — É claro que a coruja pode ser rastreada. Aqueles incompetentes é que não conseguem! Aliás, a coruja pode ser a única prova de que eles foram mesmo raptados e não se perderam na floresta. Lovegood é capaz de confundir o próprio nome e Longbottom pode se perder dentro de um quarto fechado.

Harry protestou:

— Mas eles organizaram a resistência em Hogwarts quando você era o diretor e os Carrow eram professores! Bom, claro que na época ninguém sabia que você estava do nosso lado. De qualquer modo, tanto Luna quanto Neville lutaram contra Death Eaters e por isso viraram alvos.

— Severus tem razão numa coisa — disse McGonagall. — Rastrear a coruja não é difícil.

— Então o senhor faria isso, Professor? — indagou Potter.

O professor ergueu uma sobrancelha. McGonagall se entusiasmou:

— Mas é claro! Severus é perfeito para o serviço.

— _Que _serviço?

— Reconhecimento do local do cativeiro.

— Mas não posso entrar em confronto: eu ainda estou me recuperando!

Era verdade. Severus ainda sofria as consequencias do ataque de Nagini. O veneno da serpente gigantesca deixara sequelas, e o próprio Severus pesquisava poções para restaurar sua saúde.

— O risco de confronto é muito baixo — garantiu Potter. — Basta você localizá-los, avaliar as instalações e o número de opositores. A Ordem e os Aurores se encarregam do ataque.

— Do jeito como fala, até parece que não há risco. Mas não se preocupe. Eu farei o que me pede.

— Agradeço muito. Reunirei os Aurores. Estaremos a postos quando chamar.

o0o o0o o0o

Severus hesitava entre sentir irritação e ironia. Localizar o cativeiro tinha sido simples e fácil. Com uns poucos feitiços, ele localizara os prisioneiros no porão da casa desconhecida em Ravensham, um vilarejo misto de bruxos e Muggles não muito longe da floresta. Na casa de aparência Muggle, havia duas pessoas além dos prisioneiros. Ele não percebera ninguém do lado de fora.

O feitiço para silenciar seus passos o incentivou a ir até a casa e olhar pela janela. Ao fazer isso, ele acionou os feitiços de segurança do local e mal teve tempo de se amaldiçoar, pois foi ao chão, sem sentidos.

Quando recobrou a consciência, estava com os pulsos atados, deitado num monte de palha. Tentou se erguer para examinar onde estava. Seu movimento atraiu um pigarro conhecido.

— Hem, hem, hem.

Ele se virou e olhou diretamente para sua oponente.

— Solte-me agora mesmo, madame.

— Meu querido professor Snape — disse Dolores Umbridge, com sua vozinha doce —, dicilmente o senhor está em posição de fazer exigências. Sua patética tentativa de resgate desses dois jovens fracassou totalmente, e agora o senhor terá o mesmo destino deles.

Severus virou-se para onde ela apontou e finalmente viu os cativos. Os dois estavam amarrados e amordaçados no canto oposto. Lovegood o encarava como se fosse um daqueles animais imaginários nos quais só ela acreditava. Longbottom estava pálido e exibia um galo na cabeça. Ambos pareciam estar bem.

Severus se virou para ela, com uma expressão de indignação.

— Resgate? Então é isso que acha que vim fazer? Que ideia estapafúrdia, Madame. Que bem me faria resgatar esses dois, que só me atormentaram em Hogwarts? Não, eu quero entrar.

— Entrar?

— Quero fazer parte de seu esquema de resistência contra esse ministério de fracos e imbecis.

Umbridge arregalou os olhos. Neville também.

— Mas eu pensei que o senhor estivesse do lado deles. Até foi condecorado!

Severus riu, e não era nada bonito.

— Madame, acha mesmo que eu iria arriscar uma temporada em Azkaban revelando coisas inoportunas? E se eles quiseram me dar uma Ordem de Merlin, quem sou eu para recusar?

— Então foi tudo um embuste?

— É uma palavra inadequada. Sou um espião. É normal que, na minha atividade, eu seja obrigado a usar de subterfúgios. Agora a senhora vai me soltar e devolver minha varinha?

— Não tão depressa. Quais são suas intenções?

— Oferecer meu apoio a sua operação, que pode se beneficiar de maior organização. Afinal, o Lord das Trevas me considerava como um de seus súditos mais leais, visto que eu o livrei de um incômodo como Dumbledore. Mas eu gostaria de saber logo sua decisão, Madame. Sou amigo ou inimigo?

— Você me convenceu, Snape. Bem que Lucius Malfoy me recomendava muito sua pessoa.

Umbridge usou a varinha para liberá-lo. Num movimento elegante, Severus se ergueu.

— Bem melhor. Lucius está envolvido nessa operação? — Ele esticou a mão, exigindo a varinha. — Pelo que ouvi, ele ainda estava em Azkaban.

Umbridge entregou a varinha.

— É verdade, infelizmente. Podemos organizar uma operação de resgate.

— E temos efetivo para isso? Onde estão as tropas?

Umbridge gritou, numa vozinha estridente:

— Harold! Titia quer falar com você! — Ela se virou para Severus. — Meu sobrinho. Ele não é muito brilhante, mas é muito leal e tem alguns talentos escondidos.

— São só vocês dois?

— Agora somos três, Snape. Em breve teremos um exército!

Harold fez sua entrada, um jovem esmirrado e assustadiço. Severus considerou que a oposição não deveria ser significativa.

— Temos outros simpatizantes? Você tem amigos que pensem como você, rapaz?

— N-não, senhor — ele balbuciou.

— Devíamos estar falando na frente deles? — Umbridge olhou para Luna e Neville. — E se eles escaparem?

— São uns incompetentes teimosos. Jamais escapariam sem ajuda.

Neville o fuzilou com os olhos, o ódio evidente. Severus continuou:

— Por isso é que estou aqui.

Umbridge não entendeu:

— Como assim?

Ele não perdeu tempo:

— _Incarcerous!_

Umbridge foi amarrada e caiu no chão. Harold apontou a varinha e Severus o imobilizou com um Petrificus. Umbridge gritou, estridente:

— Seu traidor, Snape! Você me paga!

— _Silencio._

Ela esperneou, sem emitir nenhum som. Severus apontou a varinha e enunciou:

— _Expecto Patronum!_

A graciosa corça prateada saiu da ponta da varinha e o circundou. Ele instruiu.

— Chame Potter e os Aurores. Diga que os reféns estão bem e a situação está sob controle.

A corça saiu do porão com um grande salto. Severus se virou para os dois.

— Se eu soltá-los, vocês não vão me atacar?

Neville o encarava como se relutasse em concordar. Luna trazia o olhar brilhante, parecendo achar tudo muito divertido. A um sinal dos dois, Severus os livrou de suas amarras e mordaças. Neville protestou:

— Por que fingiu ser aliado dela se está do nosso lado?

— Estratégia, Sr. Longbottom. A senhorita está bem, Srta. Lovegood?

— Tudo bem, professor.

— _Accio _varinhas!

Os dois jovens se reuniram às suas varinhas, e Severus indagou:

— Vocês viram mais alguém além desses dois?

— Não, senhor — respondeu Luna. — Eles nos surpreenderam. Estávamos pesquisando espécimes nativos da floresta.

— Sabem o que pretendiam?

— Mandar um manifesto às autoridades, pedir a preservação dos costumes antigos, trair a paz com os duendes. Acho que tudo faz parte de um plano para declarar guerra a criaturas mágicas e Muggleborns.

De repente, um grito:

— _Expelliarmus!_

Foi tudo muito rápido. Severus perdeu a varinha, Neville foi jogado para trás e Harold apontou a varinha contra Luna. Era uma decisão de frações de segundo. Sem raciocinar, agindo por instinto, Severus empurrou a moça e recebeu o impacto do feitiço.

Nesse exato momento, pontos de Aparatação espoucaram ao redor deles. Harry e os Aurores finalmente chegaram. Severus estava caído no chão e Luna imobilizara Harold novamente: ela usara um Levicorpus.

— Ele sabe se livrar de Petrificus — justificou a moça.

— Nós assumimos daqui para frente, senhorita.

Mas Luna estava preocupada com outra coisa.

— Vocês trouxeram um curador para o Professor Snape? Ele não está bem. Esquitéculos podem se aproveitar e entrar no corpo dele.

— Esqui o quê?

— Esquitéculos, você sabe. Parentes dos roncafedes-do-chifre-amassadinho.

Harry interveio:

— Vamos cuidar dele, né, Neville?

— Er... Claro.


	2. Chapter 2

Luna acompanhou a remoção de Snape até St. Mungo's. Mais do que isso, ela não arredou pé do lado do seu ex-professor. Não que ela pudesse ajudar, mas a situação de Snape não era boa.

A maldição que o atingiu não foi tão grave, mas ela interagiu com o veneno residual de Nagini e complicou a saúde do Mestre de Poções. Além disso, o tratamento experimental que o próprio Snape desenvolvia poderia estar interferindo com os esforços do St. Mungo's. Os curadores acharam melhor mantê-lo inconsciente. Luna, claro, sabia que isso era coisa dos esquitéculos.

Outras pessoas também reagiam à condição de Severus Snape. Para Xenophilius Lovegood, o resgate de sua filha era uma dívida que ele tinha com o Mestre de Poções de Hogwarts. Ele ainda se sentia um pouco constrangido depois de seus atos na guerra, quando tentara ingenuamente negociar com seguidores de Você-Sabe-Quem.

Levou tempo até Xenophilius entender o erro de suas ações. Mas não via como teria agido diferente. Nem agiria diferente se a mesma situação se repetisse. Luna era sua vida, depois que sua amada mulher se fora. Daí a dívida dele com Severus Snape. Agora ela estava junto do ex-professor há dias. Contudo, o comportamento de Luna começava a parecer exagerado até para o pai.

Xenophilius deixou a atarefada redação do _Quibbler _e foi ao hospital tentar convencer Luna a deixar a cabeceira de Severus Snape. A moça ficou feliz em ver o pai.

— Minha filha, nós quase não temos nos visto desde que você foi resgatada.

— O senhor está aqui agora. Estamos nos vendo.

— Filha, entendo que você seja grata a Snape. Mas você não precisa ficar de plantão aqui.

Ela praticamente se escandalizou:

— Mas eu não posso fazer isso, pai. Ele salvou minha vida.

— Sou o primeiro a admitir isso, filha, mas vocë não acha que está exagerando?

— Pai, como pode dizer isso? É uma dívida bruxa. Estou aqui por causa de Snargaloodlepods.

Xenophilius arregalou os olhos. Ele não tinha se dado conta. Como sua filha era sábia.

— Claro. Eu deveria ter me lembrado.

Apesar da compreensão de Xenophilius, nem todos os amigos de Luna concordavam com as atitudes dela.

— Luna, vim buscar você para almoçar.

— Que gentil, Harry, mas não tenho fome, obrigada.

Hermione insistiu:

— Você precisa sair um pouco, Luna. Ver gente. Neville disse que iria se juntar a nós.

— Estou bem. As pessoas vêm me ver, como vocês. Por que ninguém vem ver o Professor Snape?

— Acho que ele prefere assim. Ele é um homem muito reservado, você sabe.

— Ele nem vai me notar aqui. Mas eu devo ficar aqui.

— Mas por quê, Luna?

— Hermione não gosta que eu fale, mas é bom evitar Snargaloodlepods.

— Snarga o quê?

— Snargaloodlepods. São assombrações que acompanham uma dívida bruxa não-reconhecida. Até os Muggles conhecem.

— Mesmo?

— Claro. Conhece "Um conto de Natal"? É uma história Muggle sobre um Snargaloodlepod travestido de fantasmas. Scrooge era um bruxo, na verdade.

— E você acha que um Snargalouco desses pode assombrar você?

Harry completou:

— Cruzes. Já imaginou o fantasma de Snape assombrando você?

— Ele salvou minha vida. E ele é um homem corajoso. Você mesmo disse, Harry.

— O homem mais corajoso que eu já conheci — confirmou Harry.

Luna sorriu.

— Podem me trazer um sanduíche.

— Como? — Hermione não entendeu.

— Se vocês forem almoçar com Neville, eu gostaria de um sanduíche, se não for incômodo. Eu gosto de peru, mas serve frango.

Harry sorriu. Luna era meio esquisita, mas era assim que ela era e Harry a adorava desse jeito esquisitão.

Ele só não fazia ideia do quão esquisitona Luna estava a ponto de se tornar.

o0o o0o o0o

— Não, um pouco mais para a direita, por favor. Isso, obrigada.

Severus ouviu a voz que parecia estar sempre a seu lado. Não tinha certeza de estar consciente, nem de que a voz fosse real. Não tinha certeza de coisa alguma, exceto de que se sentia seguro.

Abrir os olhos foi um esforço tremendo. Dois grandes olhos cinza, quase prateados, estavam fixos nele.

— Srta...?

— Por favor, professor, procure descansar — disse Lovegood. — Ainda está fraco.

— Poção... Frasco azul...

Ela entendeu a mensagem e após beber sua poção, Severus se rendeu ao sono.

Na próxima vez que acordou, viu Lovegood de pé ao lado de sua cama. Ela sorriu.

— Olá. Gostaria de um pouco de água?

Ele apenas assentiu e ela pegou um copo com um canudo. O esforço foi recompensado.

— Melhorzinho?

Se pudesse, Severus lançaria um daqueles olhares capazes de dar pesadelos a Hufflepuffs durante semanas. Mas ele apenas fechou os olhos, indagando:

— Quanto tempo?

— O senhor está em St. Mungo's há cinco dias. Não, sete. Eu fiquei com Neville dois dias. Ele está bem.

— Por quê...?

— Os curadores disseram que o feitiço complicou sua saúde. Mas eles esperam sua completa recuperação.

— Humpf!... Incompetentes...

— Sabe que essa atitude não ajuda muito?

De novo, Severus desejou ter seu olhar especial. Então ele se lembrou de que isso nunca funcionara muito com a Srta. Lovegood. Longbottom sim: houve uma época em que ele era capaz de se borrar tudo com um mero rosnado de Severus. Com um suspiro, o professor disse:

— Estou cansado.

Ela ajeitou os travesseiros.

— Descanse. Vai acordar se sentindo melhor.

Ele duvidava, mas deixou que o sono o vencesse.


	3. Chapter 3

Quando Severus indagou o motivo da permanência de Luna Lovegood no seu quarto de hospital, foi brindado com uma explicação que só mesmo ela poderia lhe dar. Aparentemente uma criatura imaginária poderia assombrá-la se ela não se certificasse de que ele estava sendo bem tratado. Era uma espécie de dívida.

— Mas agora eu estou bem — garantiu ele. — O perigo já passou, e a senhorita já pode voltar para casa.

— Oh, não. Eu gostaria de ficar. Eu gosto daqui. Eu gosto de cuidar do senhor.

Severus a encarou, desta vez surpreso.

— A senhorita não teme ser mal-interpretada?

— Não. Qualquer interpretação será correta.

— Senhorita — esclareceu Severus, falando pausadamente, como se falasse com um aluno particularmente denso —, eu quero dizer que alguém pode achar que existe um envolvimento romântico entre nós.

— Eu gostaria disso.

— Não pode falar sério. Um boato como esse pode danificar sua reputação. Seria muito prejudicial.

— Não falo em boatos. Eu digo de verdade.

— Desculpe, não entendi.

— Quero dizer que eu gostaria de um envolvimento romântico entre nós. Um de verdade.

O choque deixou Severus mudo por diversos segundos. Ele não sabia se estava ruborizado ou pálido. Não sabia se aquilo era brincadeira, muito menos o que se passava na cabeça imprevisível de sua excêntrica ex-aluna. Ele imaginou de onde tirou forças para indagar.

— Não tenho certeza de ter entendido.

Sem se perturbar, a jovem confirmou:

— Eu disse que gostaria de me envolver romanticamente com você. Posso chamá-lo de você?

Severus ainda estava sob choque.

— Mas isso tem algo a ver com aquela criatura...?

— Oh, não. Snargaloodlepods não exigem este tipo de união.

— Mas então por que a senhorita...?

Luna o interrompeu gentilmente:

— Por favor, trate-me por você.

— Por que cargas d'água está dizendo isso?

— Porque é a verdade.

— Mas... Como... Onde...

— Eu gosto de você. Acho que posso gostar bem mais. Talvez já goste bem mais.

— Não quer isso de verdade. Pense bem: é despropositado!

— Por quê?

— Para começar, temos mais de 20 anos de diferença. Mais de 25!

— Lutamos juntos contra Você-Sabe-Quem.

— Você é uma menina!

— Sou maior de idade.

— Não temos nada em comum.

— Desculpe, mas eu discordo. Temos em comum a luta na guerra, o amor pelos livros, o desprezo da sociedade.

— Desprezo?

— Não pense que eu não sei o que dizem de mim. Loony Lovegood, é como me chamam. Pelo seu passado, você também é desprezado. Apesar de tudo o que fez para ajudar a derrotar aquele homem horroroso, você é discriminado.

Ele pensou nas palavras dela. Argumentou:

— Essa não é uma razão para o que propõe.

— Concordo. Não é uma razão, é um começo. Mais do que isso, você é um bom homem. Tem palavra, compromisso e lealdade. Como Harry gosta sempre de lembrar, é corajoso como poucos. Suas qualidades são muitas.

— Meus defeitos também.

— Assim como os meus defeitos, que também são muitos. Mas todos têm seus defeitos. Um dos meus é a sinceridade. Quais são os seus?

Severus a encarou, ainda com dificuldade de acreditar no que estava acontecendo diante dele. Ela falava sério! Pior do que isso: as coisas que ela dizia faziam sentido, e não apenas para os internados na ala psiquiátrica. Talvez ele precisasse ser transferido para lá.

— Não devem ser muitos.

O comentário de Luna interrompeu seu devaneio.

— Como?

— Eu lhe perguntei quais eram seus defeitos. Não devem ser muitos, se não consegue se lembrar de nenhum.

— Pelo contrário: eu estava tentando selecionar apenas um entre tantos.

— Conseguiu achar?

— Minha língua ferina.

— Tem razão. Essa língua pode mesmo ferir.

— Não tem medo de se machucar?

— Medo? Não, eu conto com isso. Afinal, faz parte do jogo.

— Seus amigos podem se ressentir. O jovem Longbottom pode ter um colapso nervoso.

— Se fizerem isso, mostrarão não serem realmente meus amigos. Nesse caso, a opinião deles não importa. Mesmo os meus amigos não têm peso nas minhas decisões. E saiba que Neville o admira muito. Por isso é que ele reagiu tão mal quando você se fez passar por aliado de Umbridge.

A revelação surpreendeu Severus. Longbottom o admirava? Que extraordinário.

Mas o mais surpreendente, claro, era que a moça não parecia se convencer da sandice que estava prestes a cometer.

— Isso não faz sentido — comentou ele.

— Mas não precisa fazer sentido. Não é lógico. Tem a ver com emoções.

— Esse nunca foi o meu forte.

— Não acha que é hora de aprender?

Severus suspirou.

— Acho que é hora de descansar. Por favor, deixe-me dormir.

— Claro. Estarei aqui.

Severus fechou os olhos, repassando mentalmente o diálogo inusitado. Ele ainda custava a acreditar. Talvez ele estivesse fraco demais.

Pensando bem, ele estava mesmo fraco. Prova disso era que a menina infernal ainda estava inteira e saudável. Normalmente, ela estaria em lágrimas ou vítima de uma maldição incapacitante.

Ainda havia tempo de fazer uma ou outra coisa, pensou, antes de escorregar no sono.

o0o o0o o0o

Toda a recuperação de Severus foi marcada por discussões semelhantes. Luna parecia disposta a apostar numa relação. Severus estava desconcertado com os argumentos da moça.

Então Severus parou de argumentar e gritou com Luna. Ela nem se abalou. Continuou argumentando. Ele manteve a gritaria, e o barulho atraiu os curadores. A contragosto, ele prometeu se controlar.

Mas em nenhum momento ele pensou em expulsá-la do seu quarto. Ele também se deu conta (lentamente) que a presença de Luna passou a não ser tão irritante. Na verdade, se ela não estava ali, ele indagava a todos que estivessem em sua frente onde ela fora e por que não voltara.

No momento de sua alta, Luna o ajudou a deixar St. Mungo's e a voltar para Hogwarts.

— Os curadores recomendaram muito descanso. Não se esqueça de suas poções.

— Estou muito bem, senhorita — disse Severus, irritado. — Agora, se me deixar em paz, talvez eu possa repousar.

Sem se intimidar, Luna o ajeitou na cama.

— Isso mesmo, bom menino.

Então ela se sentou na cama. Olhou em volta, as paredes cobertas por livros, papéis, material de leitura...

— Posso pegar algo para você? Um livro, talvez uma revista de poções...

— Não será necessário.

— Certo, então eu vou indo.

Ato contínuo, sem dar chance a ele de reagir, ela se inclinou e colou seus lábios nos dele. Assim, sem mais nem menos.

Severus paralisou todos os seus movimentos, a respiração suspensa, o cérebro congelado, os olhos arregalados. O toque dela era mais do que suave e delicado. Nenhuma asa de borboleta, nenhuma pétala de flor podia se comparar. E era quente como uma brisa de verão, envolvendo e confortando-o como um abraço no coração.

Luna afastou-se dele, notando pela primeira vez o impacto de seus atos estampado no rosto de Severus. Ela disse, admirada:

— Você está surpreso. Surpreso de verdade.

Ele não respondeu. Na verdade, ele não podia responder. Seu corpo se recusava a reagir, o traidor.

Luna virou a cabeça levemente para o lado, como costumava fazer quando se deparava com algo particularmente fascinante.

— Todo esse tempo eu pensei que você falava com sua mente. Você falava o que os outros iam dizer, a nossa diferença de idade, e eu pensava que você usava apenas sua cabeça — a razão. Mas agora você está mesmo surpreso. Eu não pensei que seu coração pudesse não querer isso.

Então Severus viu nos olhos dela: dor. Dor de verdade. Parecia se espalhar por todo o rosto dela, o rosto tão honesto e meigo. Seu coração se apertou ao ver aquilo.

— Senhorita... Por favor...

Ela sorriu de maneira autodepreciativa — outra coisa que Severus não suportou ver.

— Que boba, não? Nós, Ravenclaws, somos tão confiantes em nossa perspicácia, e eu não percebi que você podia querer dizer não. Seu coração pode dizer não. Não pensei... Seu coração, não a razão... Não a mente racional...

Severus finalmente reagiu, erguendo-se para dizer...

_Dizer o quê?,_ indagou-se. Ele estava confuso demais, mais até do que a moça.

Antes que ele dissesse qualquer coisa, Luna se levantou e disse:

— Desculpe-me, Severus. Eu preciso pensar. E consultar meu coração. É o que Ravenclaws fazem melhor: pensar. Se eu o feri, desculpe. Mas não foi por mal.

As últimas palavras mal foram pronunciadas de maneira apressada, antes que ela saísse correndo, deixando Severus boquiaberto e com muito na cabeça. Por minutos, ele ficou olhando para a porta por onde ela saíra.


	4. Chapter 4

Severus contrariou todas as expectativas e seguiu as instruções dos curadores. As únicas exceções eram as suas amadas poções, que ele cozinhava todos os dias para tentar clarear sua mente. Mas estava difícil tirar da cabeça o último encontro com Luna. E quando ela deixara de ser a Srta. Lovegood e se tornara apenas Luna? Quando ela se tornara uma ausência tão sentida? Quando ela se infiltrara no coração de Severus?

As poções não tinham as respostas. Pior: elas não traziam mais tranquilidade. A borbulha não o acalmava, os vapores não o inebriavam. Aparentemente, apenas Luna era capaz de devolver a paz a ele.

Dois dias depois que Luna saíra das masmorras, Severus recebeu uma visita. Para sua surpresa, Longbottom estava em seus aposentos. E não era uma visita para checar sua saúde.

— O que você fez com Luna, seu seboso?

Severus rosnou entredentes:

— Sr. Longbottom, não é porque não sou mais seu professor que vou permitir que se dirija a mim nesses termos!

— E como quer que eu me dirija depois do que fez a Luna?

— Luna? O que houve com ela?

— Não me venha com essa! Ela não quer sair de casa. Não fala coisa com coisa. Bom, quero dizer, agora é mais do que o normal dela.

— Sr. Longbottom, asseguro que sou inocente das acusações. Estou convalescendo, como bem sabe...

Neville o interrompeu:

— Bobagem! Você poderia estar no seu leito de morte e ainda assim seria cruel, sarcástico e insensível capaz de fazer um aluno de primeiro ano se mijar nas calças!

_Nisso ele tem razão_, admitiu Severus. Ele disse, apenas:

— Seja como for, repito que não tenho culpa pelo que sua amiga está passando.

— Conselho de amigo, Snape, seu bastardo: se eu descobrir que você tem algo a ver com o que houve com Luna, você vai se arrepender de ter sobrevivido!

Com dramaticidade de uma estrela do teatro, o jovem saiu dos aposentos do Mestre de Poções e bateu a porta.

Dois dias depois, Severus ainda não emergira das masmorras. O único movimento tinha sido uma coruja a Luna Lovegood, pedindo que ela viesse vê-lo. Sem resposta.

Madame Pomfrey consultou a diretora McGonagall e as duas foram tentar tirar o recluso professor de suas masmorras. Ao baterem, não obtiveram resposta. Elas lutaram contra as proteções do Mestre de Poções. Quando conseguiram entrar, ficaram horrorizadas.

Severus estava caído ao lado de um caldeirão já extinto. O cheiro era repugnante. Com feitiço Cabeça-de-Bolha, elas o retiraram e o levaram para a ala hospitalar. A notícia rapidamente correu Hogwarts.

Quase ao mesmo tempo, Luna Lovegood chegou à escola, sem saber de coisa alguma. Assim que foi informada, ela correu à enfermaria. Madame Pomfrey estava agitadíssima.

— Eu jamais deveria tê-lo deixado fazer as próprias poções! — A enfermeira se lamentava. — Mas ele estava melhor.

Luna indagou:

— Como ele está?

— Nada bem, e eu não entendo por quê. Ele não está respirando bem, e eu temo danos ainda maiores.

— Não entendo.

— Desde que foi atacado por aquela serpente, Severus teve a saúde abalada de diversas maneiras. A criatura causou caos em seu sistema imunológico. De vez em quando, ele apresenta problemas de coração.

Luna se assustou:

— Foi o que ele teve?

— Sim, mas é estranho. Não se comporta como uma doença mágico-coronariana. É quase como se tivesse sofrido uma crise alérgica. É melhor eu falar com St. Mungo's. Com licença.

Enquanto Madame Pomfrey se dirigia à lareira, Luna foi até a cama onde Severus jazia inconsciente. A expressão dele estava sem a máscara de desprezo ou sarcasmo que ele sempre ostentava. Mas certamente havia uma cor acinzentada pouco saudável, um sinal de que o perigo continuava muito perto. A moça pegou a mão quente e seca, milhares de pensamentos cruzando sua cabeça como Kurfunkers insanos.

Luna tinha finalmente decidido aceitar o convite de Severus para vir a Hogwarts ter uma conversa sobre a relação ou ausência de relação deles. Ela viera disposta a ter uma conversa definitiva. No seu coração, já havia um espaço reservado a Severus. Ela tinha vindo a Hogwarts saber se Severus também tinha espaço em seu coração para ela. Se ele não tivesse, ela estava pronta para aceitar a decisão.

No entanto, Severus parecia ter tido uma crise cardíaca de algum tipo antes que eles conversassem. Luna o encarou: Severus parecia desconfortável, inquieto. Ela apertou a mão dele.

— Vai dar tudo certo. Aguente firme, Severus.

A poucos metros, Madame Pomfrey gesticulava e vociferava em frente à lareira. Distraída, Luna quase perdeu o sussurro suave que acompanhou a pressão em sua mão:

— Luna...

Ela se inclinou, chamando:

— Severus! Severus, pode me ouvir?

Madame Pomfrey foi atraída pelo barulho e deixou a lareira imediatamente, indo à cama do Mestre de Poções. Ela parecia animada.

— Ele acordou? Severus, você me ouve?

O homem na cama repetiu:

— Luna... Luna...

A enfermeira disse, frustrada:

— Não, ele apenas está delirando. Pena. Eu gostaria que ele soubesse o que descobri.

Luna se iluminou de esperança.

— A senhora sabe o que ele tem? Ele vai ficar bom?

Mas Madame Pomfrey não partilhava de seu otimismo.

— Sim, eu sei o que ele tem. E ele vai ficar bom. Mas não vai gostar nada disso.

— Como assim? Que está acontecendo?

— Desculpe, mas isso é algo que devo discutir primeiro com meu paciente.

Luna sentiu uma dorzinha ao se dar conta de que ela não era nada de Severus, não tinha direito a informação.

— Claro — foi o que ela disse. — A senhora tem razão. Ao menos, ele vai ficar bom.

— Sim, vai. Agora é melhor você deixar o Prof. Snape descansar.

Luna agradeceu e saiu, preocupada. Ela não sabia o que Madame Pomfrey estava escondendo, mas estava na cara que havia algum tipo de sequela em jogo. Nada tão grave capaz de ameaçar a vida de Severus, mas certamente se tratava de algo que não agradaria o professor. O que poderia ser?

Com permissão da diretora McGonagall, Luna passou a noite em Hogwarts e fez Madame Pomfrey prometer chamá-la depois que ele acordasse. O que ela não esperava era que Severus armasse uma grande confusão assim que a enfermeira mencionou o nome de Luna. Os gritos chegaram até o corredor onde Pomfrey encontrou Luna.

— O que está havendo?

A enfermeira parecia contrariada.

— Ele quer falar com você.

Luna sentiu o coração apertar.

— Ele não reagiu bem às notícias?

— Severus nem sequer ouviu o que eu tentei dizer. Ele exige falar com você.

— Certo, vamos lá.

Luna arregalou os olhos ao encarar Severus. Sumiram a cor cinza e a aparência de perigo iminente. O professor parecia bem corado. Na verdade, Severus estava mais do que corado: ele estava roxo, como à beira de um ataque apoplético. Mas ao pôr os olhos na moça, ele pareceu se acalmar.

— Severus, como você está?

— Preciso muito falar com você.

— Madame Pomfrey tem algo importante a dizer. Esperarei aqui fora.

— De jeito nenhum! Ela pode esperar.

A matrona começou a protestar. Gentilmente, Luna insistiu:

— Severus, o que Madame Pomfrey tem a dizer é mesmo muito importante. Não sei o que é, mas tem a ver com sua saúde. E sua saúde não pode esperar.

Ele queria protestar, mas pensou melhor e exigiu:

— Está bem, já que me pede. Mas você deve ficar aqui.

Madame Pomfrey tentou dizer:

— Talvez seja melhor a Srta. Lovegood...

Severus a interrompeu, com uma voz capaz de secar uma pimenteira:

— Ela fica.

Madame Pomfrey ergueu uma sobrancelha antes de começar:

— Então está bem. Severus, eu consegui isolar o seu problema. Ou melhor: seu problema se agravou e se descortinou. Fiquei fascinada ao descobrir que a solução era tão simples.

— O meu problema cardíaco?

— Você não tem um problema de coração. Você tem uma alergia.

Ele riu:

— Alergia? Uma maldita alergia?

Madame Pomfrey não compartilhava seu sorriso.

— Não é uma alergia qualquer, Severus. Você desenvolveu uma alergia a fumaça de poções.

O sorriso de Severus caiu. Luna arregalou os olhos.

— Mas... Como assim? Que fumaça? Fumaça de quê?

— Qualquer fumaça. Lamento, Severus. Você não deve fazer poções nunca mais.

— Mas... é o que faço para viver!

Luna pegou a mão dele, e Madame Pomfrey lamentou:

— Eu sinto muito, Severus. Você é um homem de muitos recursos; tenho certeza de que vai se dar bem e superar essa dificuldade. Minerva virá falar com você.

Ela se ergueu e saiu, mas Severus mal registrou o ato. Ele olhava um ponto fixo, sem piscar, e falou mais para si mesmo:

— Poções são a minha vida... É o que eu gosto de fazer...

Luna procurou chamar a atenção dele:

— Então você vai aprender a fazer outra coisa de que goste. Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas — você gosta disso, não? Foi professor no meu quinto ano.

— Na verdade, não. Era apenas um disfarce. Eu acho que vou deixar Hogwarts.

— Você tem um plano?

— Não tenho plano. Mas vai ser muito doído deixar as masmorras depois de quase 20 anos vivendo ali. E minhas poções...

Luna pegou a mão dele:

— Há outros lugares para se morar, outras coisas em que trabalhar. Confio em você.

De repente, Severus se deu conta de que parecia agir como um bebê chorando por um brinquedo quebrado.

— Peço desculpas por meu comportamento. Acredito que ainda esteja sob o efeito do choque da notícia. Não pude me acostumar à ideia. E eu a chamara aqui para discutirmos outro assunto...

— Não se preocupe com isso — sorriu Luna.

— Mas eu realmente...

Uma voz irada irrompeu pela enfermaria adentro, interrompendo os dois:

— Severus Snape!


	5. Chapter 5

Eles se viraram para ver uma cena memorável: Xenophilius Lovegood tinha invadido o local, apesar das evidentes tentativas de Madame Pomfrey em detê-lo. A matrona estava em seus calcanhares, protestando com veemência. Ignorando a expressão irada do homem, Luna sorriu:

— Oi, pai!

— Filha, meu assunto é com esse professor.

Severus se adiantou:

— Sr. Lovegood, que fortuito que o senhor tenha vindo a Hogwarts. Eu ia mesmo procurá-lo.

— Eu fiz questão de vir, Professor Snape. Depois que eu soube que minha Luna vinha vê-lo de novo, eu tive que vir. Antes, com os Snargaloodlepods envolvidos, eu não me importei. São bichos muito perigosos. Mas agora a situação mudou, e eu quero saber quais são suas intenções com minha filha.

— Pai! — protestou Luna.

— Sr. Lovegood, eu tenho tentado convencer sua filha que o contato prolongado dela com a minha pessoa poderia justamente levar a esse tipo de conclusão. Também tentei fazê-la ver que isso poderia ser prejudicial à imagem de Luna perante seus pares e a sociedade em geral. Apesar de eu ter sido agraciado com a Ordem de Merlin, tenho plena consciência de meus atos e não gostaria de impor meu estigma a mais ninguém, especialmente alguém tão jovem e com tão brilhante futuro pela frente.

O pai de Luna se virou para a filha:

— Nossa, ele sabe usar as palavras, não? E que voz envolvente!

— Ele é um bom professor — observou a moça, com um sorriso. — A voz é mesmo muito bonita.

Severus achou melhor continuar:

— Então, se eu puder continuar... — Quando obteve atenção, novamente, ficou sério. — Obrigado. Como o senhor pode ver, eu tentei desencorajá-la das mais diversas maneiras. Cheguei a gritar com ela, mas nada a demoveu, nada a comoveu.

— Minha Luna é persistente quando quer uma coisa.

— Mas ela também tem compaixão. Quando ela percebeu que sua insistência poderia ser exagerada, ela imediatamente recuou e me deixou à vontade para tomar uma decisão.

— Então o senhor tomou uma decisão?

Severus suspirou:

— Decidi admitir há alguns dias que eu poderia viver sem sua filha na minha vida, se quisesse. Seria o melhor para ela, na verdade.

Luna sentiu como se uma faca entrasse em seu coração, uma dor imensa, o sorriso caindo. Ela sabia que ele poderia reagir dessa maneira, mas ela tinha tanta esperança...

Severus continuou:

— Mas também admiti que eu não _queria _viver sem ela. Ela me requisitou que eu consultasse meu coração, não minha mente. E nem em sonho meu coração iria recusar alguém doce como Luna. Acabo de receber algumas notícias que me deram a certeza de que mais do querer, eu preciso de Luna a meu lado. Então, se ela não tiver mudado de ideia, eu... — Ele inspirou fundo, antes de completar. — Eu gostaria, com sua permissão, de declarar minha sincera intenção de cortejar sua filha.

Era um pedido formal de corte. Luna encarou Severus, os olhos brilhando. Xenophilius indagou:

— É o que você quer, filha?

Ela tinha os olhos em Severus ao responder:

— Eu não mudei de ideia. Isso é o que eu quero.

Foi a vez de Severus pegar a mão de Luna, aliviado. Ele também temera que ela mudasse de ideia.

— E o que pretendem fazer quanto a filhos? Vão tê-los logo,mais tarde ou nunca?

Severus pareceu surpreso. Ele encarou a moça, que estava com um sorriso sonhador nos lábios.

— Bem, não tivemos chance de conversar sobre isso. Nunca pensei em ter filhos, mas se Luna quiser...

— Você gostaria de ter filhos, Severus? Pode ser sincero. Na sala de aula, você age como se não gostasse de crianças.

— Mas é claro. Não gosto de crianças indisciplinadas, preguiçosas ou simplesmente estúpidas. Obviamente não há menor chance de que um filho nosso se enquadre em nenhuma dessas categorias.

— E você ajudaria a cuidar das crianças?

— Certamente que sim. Eu precisaria de orientação para a fase de fraldas, mas a partir do momento que começassem a andar, eu sou perfeitamente capaz de cuidar de uma criança.

Xenophilius indagou:

— Isso é um sim? Porque eu exijo netos. Famílias precisam de crianças. Sem isso vocês não terão minha bênção.

— Sério, papai? — Luna parecia surpresa. — O senhor nunca me disse isso.

— Bom, eu estou dizendo agora. Não quero que Arthur Weasley me olhe com aquele ar de superioridade porque ele já tem uma neta.

Severus sorriu:

— Não há problema. Por mim, teremos uma família com crianças. Só não prometo que sejam tantas quanto os Weasley.

— Claro que queremos lhe dar netos, papai. — Luna sorriu. — Já sei que vai ser um vovô bem coruja.

Xenophilius declarou, sorrindo:

— Então vocês têm minha benção. Só me mantenham informados sobre o dia que pretendem se unir. Eu tenho um jornal para fechar e não é fácil encaixar todos os compromissos.

— Não se preocupe quanto a isso — garantiu Severus. — O senhor será o primeiro a saber.

— Excelente! Agora acho que está tudo resolvido. Vou deixá-los sozinhos. Podemos combinar um jantarzinho lá em casa um dia desses.

— Ótima sugestão. Espero a ocasião com grande expectativa.

Xenophilius despediu-se, e Severus indagou, com um risinho no canto da boca:

— Passei no teste com o futuro sogro?

— Papai pareceu satisfeito. O verdadeiro teste será quando ele perguntar sobre a grande conspiração dos duendes. Ele pode ficar meio exagerado.

— Espero que ele seja compreensivo quando descobrir que estou sem emprego e sem perspectivas.

— Agora você é quem está exagerando. Você está apenas entre empregos.

— Mais entre carreiras do que propriamente entre empregos — ele corrigiu, sarcástico.

— Certamente exagerado, Srta. Lovegood — soou a voz da diretora Minerva McGonagall. — Você não precisa trocar de emprego nem de carreira.

— Mas se não posso fazer poções...

— É melhor conversarmos, Severus. Srta. Lovegood, poderia nos dar licença?

Severus começou a protestar:

— Diretora, eu...

Desta vez, foi Luna quem o interrompeu:

— São assuntos da escola, é melhor mesmo eu ir. Assim vocês conversam à vontade. Posso voltar depois?

— Claro. Eu preciso falar com você.

Ao acompanhar Luna deixar a ala hospitalar, Minerva observou:

— Vocês parecem ter se acertado. Fico feliz por você, Severus.

— Um lado se acerta e o outro se complica. Madame Pomfrey disse que não posso mais ser Mestre de Poções. Vou desocupar as masmorras assim que receber alta. Deixarei Hogwarts o quanto antes.

— Eu sinto muito pelo que aconteceu, mas repito que está sendo exagerado. Não é porque não pode mais lecionar Poções que precisa deixar Hogwarts. Você tem tantos talentos, Severus. Eu imaginei que você poderia lecionar Estudos Trouxas. Fica longe das masmorras, então não há risco de vapores chegarem até você.

— Eu agradeço, diretora. Contudo, talvez seja mesmo hora de mudar de carreira. Vai ser duro deixar Hogwarts, mas depois de 20 anos talvez seja a ocasião de tomar novos rumos. Embora eu ainda não saiba o que eu vou fazer da minha vida, pode ser a oportunidade de deixar os corredores sagrados de Hogwarts. Afinal, tenho planos de mudar outros aspectos de minha vida.

— Não há jeito de eu convencê-lo a ficar?

— Receio que eu esteja disposto a tentar uma vida fora de Hogwarts, diretora. Espero que entenda.

— Vamos sentir sua falta, Severus. _Eu _vou sentir sua falta.

— Eu também, Minerva.

— E devo dizer que Albus estava certo. Ele previu que um dia isso iria acontecer.

— Mesmo? Albus realmente não cansa de surpreender.

— O que me leva ao próximo ponto. Por saber que um dia você deixaria Hogwarts, ele resolveu montar um fundo, uma espécie de poupança para você.

— Um fundo?

— Uma espécie de prêmio por serviços prestados à escola. Não faço ideia do montante. Albus tinha confiança de que um dia você sairia de Hogwarts e construiria sua vida. Então, você poderia precisar de um pé de meia.

— Eu... não sei se posso aceitar.

— Esse fundo é seu, Severus. Albus montou esse fundo com a fortuna da família Dumbledore. Ele considerava que tinha uma dívida pessoal com você.

Severus suspirou:

— Até do túmulo, o velho ainda manipula minha vida.

— Vou mandar os papéis para Gringotts. Você poderá pegar sua chave no próprio banco.

— Sinistra continuará a ministrar minhas aulas?

— Vou pedir que acumule Poções e a direção de Slytherin. Firenzi assumirá Astronomia e Sybill fica com Ciências Divinatórias.

— É uma boa solução.

— Apenas temporária. Vou ter que sair em campo em busca de substitutos. Inclusive para um possível novo diretor da escola: você era meu candidato natural para minha sucessão. Albus concordava comigo quanto a isso. Apesar de seu período como diretor ter sido tumultuado, você é a melhor pessoa para o cargo. Severus, quero que fique muito à vontade sobre sua saída. Madame Pomfrey diz que sua alta sai até amanhã. Nem preciso mencionar que Hogwarts sempre terá um lugar para você.

— Obrigado por tudo.

— Não por isso. E Severus, minha porta está sempre aberta.

Com um sorriso, ela saiu. Severus experimentou uma mistura de excitação, medo e nostalgia. A saída de Hogwarts era claramente o fim de uma era. Luna representava um futuro que ele jamais imaginara, cheio de possibilidades que ele igualmente jamais consideraria imagináveis. E havia a apreensão por não ainda ter ideia de como seria sua vida profissional.

Mas em primeiro lugar ele pretendia esclarecer alguns pontos.


	6. Chapter 6

Severus foi liberado para voltar a seus aposentos, nas masmorras. Sua cabeça estava cheia de pensamentos sobre o futuro. Como sempre, ele se concentrava primeiro nos aspectos práticos: a mudança de Hogwarts, um novo lugar para morar, o tal fundo que Albus criara para ele, o que fazer com sua vida.

Ele começava a separar livros e objetos pessoais quando alguém bateu à porta. Imaginando ser Luna, ele correu a atender. Mas não era.

— O senhor está perdido, Sr. Longbottom?

— Não, eu vim falar com o senhor, Professor. Quero esclarecer sobre esse seu relacionamento com Luna.

— Aprecio sua preocupação, Sr. Longbottom, mas acredito que esse assunto não seja de seu interesse. Mas, para tranquilizá-lo, eu sugiro que discute o caso com sua amiga Luna.

— Eu já falei com ela. E ela me disse que vocês planejam se casar!

Severus deu um risinho sardônico.

— Bom, eu apresentei o pedido formal para o pai dela ainda esta tarde.

— Não pode estar falando sério!

O Mestre de Poções usou de seu olhar mais duro antes de responder:

— Sr. Longbottom, eu jamais faria pouco caso de uma instituição bruxa respeitável como rituais da corte, especialmente com a Srta. Lovegood!

— Mas o que...?

— Repito, Sr. Longobottom: seria mais eficiente levar suas queixas para sua amiga. Essa relação foi sugerida por ela.

— Se não a queria, então por que concordou? Você vai magoá-la!

— Eu não disse que não queria. Disse que a ideia tinha sido dela, apenas isso**. **Não ponha palavras na minha boca. Quanto a magoá-la, tem a minha garantia de que essa é a última de minhas intenções.

O rapaz apontou um dedo para o homem mais velho, ameaçando:

— É melhor mesmo você não magoá-la. Porque eu juro que vou providenciar para acabar com a sua raça se você fizer isso.

— Está me ameaçando, Sr. Longbottom? Confia tanto assim nas suas habilidades?

— Mais do que isso. Vou pedir ajuda a Harry Potter. Ele acabou com a raça de um outro bruxo, não sei se você se lembra.

Severus teve a decência de parecer incomodado. Mas não se intimidou.

— É uma discussão sem sentido, uma vez que eu jamais permitirei que Luna seja magoada. Isso tanto é verdade que estou inclinado a convidá-lo para o casamento, contra todos os meus instintos.

— Luna e eu somos amigos. E amigos defendem os amigos. Portanto, se você algum dia magoar Luna, não serei só eu e Harry que iremos atrás de você, Snape. Todos os Weasley, mais Granger, o DA, talvez boa parte da Ordem da Fênix também vão se unir para caçar você nos confins da Terra.

Severus suspirou e assentiu.

— Ameaça devidamente registrada. Fico feliz em saber que, se por um acaso, eu não puder fazer Luna feliz, ela terá amigos para ajudá-la.

— Pode apostar que sim, Snape. — Longbottom o encarou, relutante. Depois, a contragosto, completou: — Acho que, então, devo lhe dar os parabéns.

— Obrigado. Espero que aceite meu convite para freqüentar nossa casa após nossa união.

— Tropas de trestálios não conseguiriam me deter. Estarei de olho em você, Snape.

E Severus sabia que aquilo era verdade. Neville Longbottom florescera em um jovem confiante e destemido, um verdadeiro Gryffindor. Quando ele deixou as masmorras, Severus notou que tinham chegado a uma trégua.

Mais um milagre de Luna. Será que a mulher se dava conta dos milagres que estava operando em sua vida? Ele seria capaz de ficar boa parte da vida contemplando as mudanças trazidas pela loirinha avoada que pusera seu mundo de cabeça para baixo.

Mas primeiro era preciso tratar das coisas importantes.

— Luna, você mudou de ideia?

A moça sorriu:

— Por que eu faria isso, Severus?

— Talvez você tivesse voltado à razão. Recuperado seus sentidos. Desistido de se associar a um velho rabugento, mal-humorado e desiludido como eu.

Ela sorriu:

— Lamento, você está errado se pensa que eu desisto assim fácil. Aliás, falando em desistir, já pensou o que vai fazer da vida? Continuar em Hogwarts ou sair?

— Na verdade, eu quero sair. Mas não sei o que fazer fora desse castelo. Sem minhas poções...

— Ao invés de se concentrar naquilo que não pode fazer, por que não concentra naquilo que pode fazer? Ou melhor: naquilo que gosta de fazer?

— Alguma sugestão?

— Só posso falar por mim. Eu gosto de animais, por isso quero me especializar como naturalista. Magizoologia é minha área de interesse. Papai me apresentou Newt Scamander e ele pode me aceitar como aprendiz.

Severus ficou impressionado.

— Ele é um magizoólogo respeitado.

— Engraçado que eu tenha estudado nos livros dele. Ele e papai são amigos há anos. Tia Porpentina e os meninos são muito gentis. Na verdade, eu acho que papai alimentou esperanças de que eu me interessasse por um dos filhos de Tio Newt.

— E a filha dele resolve escolher um homem...

Luna o interrompeu:

— Pare com isso agora mesmo. Estamos falando de sua futura carreira profissional. Você deve ter vislumbrado alguma coisa fora de Hogwarts.

— Sim, claro que sim. — A voz dele se tornou amarga. Ele abaixou a cabeça, uma dorzinha no peito. — Pensei que eu poderia ter minha própria lojinha de poções. Claro que agora isso não será mais possível.

— Mas outra coisa será possível. Quem sabe se você abre uma loja apenas de ingredientes? Uma loja especializada, com ingredientes de melhor qualidade que os concorrentes? Você poderia ser fornecedor para Hogwarts ou para St. Mungo's. Ou uma livraria especializada em poções? Ninguém melhor do que você sabe distinguir a qualidade dos livros sobre suas preciosas poções. Ou melhor ainda: você pode escrever um livro sobre poções. Uma coleção inteira de livros didáticos, abrangendo todos os sete anos.

Severus a encarou, impressionado e admirado. Como aquela moça, tida como avoada e amalucada, podia ser tão lúcida às vezes? E como ela realmente estava atraída por ele?

Ele se aproximou dela, gentilmente envolvendo-a em seus braços.

— Você é surpreendente — disse Severus, beijando os cabelos louros. — Mexe comigo.

— Espero que para melhor.

— Se tudo isso tivesse acontecido há um mês, eu estaria nervoso, deprimido e angustiado. Não saberia o que fazer com minha vida nem de mim mesmo. Desde que eu conheci você, sinto-me estranhamente calmo. Mais tranquilo, até.

— Oh, fico feliz. Você me faz tranquila também. E segura. Como se nem mesmo um Letifold pudesse me atingir.

Severus a encarou, agora tão perto. Os olhos cinza pareciam prateados, de tanto brilho. Ele se inclinou, o coração acelerado. Os lábios se encostaram, e Severus sentiu a eletricidade percorrendo seu corpo. Não hesitou em aprofundar o beijo, delicadamente, temendo que Luna o achasse bruto ou que sua constituição delicada pudesse sofrer com toda a emoção que ele sentia. Mas estava difícil conter-se. Ele queria Luna em seus braços, ele a desejava, ele nunca tinha sentido essas coisas, ele estava tão nervoso, mas no bom sentido, e totalmente confuso.

Quando encerravam o beijo, Luna sorriu.

— Posso me acostumar com isso.

— Espero que sim, pois tenho planos de acostumá-la com essas e outras coisas. Assim, talvez, você não mude de ideia nunca.

— Não acho que isso seja possível. — Ela o encarou. — Você está bem?

Severus enrubesceu.

— Sim, claro, eu... só... estou com... er... Bom, acho que...

— Pode dizer, querido.

— São muitas mudanças — confessou. — Fico feliz que esteja comigo. Sem você, eu...

— Pode parar por aí. Não vai ter nada de "sem você". Estamos juntos. Continuaremos até você decidir que não me quer mais.

— Ou você.

— Sem chance. Sabe, eu sou teimosa. E ficar com você é apenas lógico. Nós, Ravenclaws, somo especialistas em lógica. Então não precisa se preocupar. Concentre-se em abrir as outras portas: uma casa, a loja...

Severus deu um raro sorriso para ela. Não era raro somente porque ele não tinha costume de sorrir, mas porque mesmo quando o fazia, ele não sentia genuína alegria ou tranquilidade. Agora era diferente. Severus estava contente.

Havia perspectiva real de mudança em sua vida. Enquanto isso poderia ser assustador, era também excitante. Ele sentia a eletricidade, a energia. Os anos de Hogwarts pareciam realmente terminados. Ele levaria boas lembranças e marcas indeléveis de todo o tempo que passara na escola, mas era hora de mudar.

E enquanto Luna estivesse a seu lado, ele enfrentaria até Lord Voldemort redivivo, se necessário fosse.

**The End**


End file.
